


just like a tattoo, i'll always have you

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Soulmates, Soultmate Mark, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah had longed to find her soulmate. Little did she know that she would find her soulmate in her roommate.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	just like a tattoo, i'll always have you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry that today’s post was so late, I had a lot to do today! I hope y’all like it! Today is Soulmates!! Everyone please stay happy, safe, and healthy! And as always, thank you for reading!

Soulmates. Dinah had longed to find her soulmate. She knew they were out there somewhere, due to the fact of her soulmate mark still being there, but she wishes that she would find them.

Dinah knew that Vinny was not her soulmate because his soulmate mark didn’t match hers. It made her sad because she loved him, but she just knew her soulmate was out there.

Her mark was a Canary, kind of ironic due to her being one of the Black Canaries. She had this mark since she was young, placed on her lower back. Her parents were thrilled that she had gotten a soulmate mark and had wished for her to find her soulmate.

Dinah was pulled out of her thoughts when Laurel’s knee hit her own. They were staying up later that night, just drinking and enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey you okay? You looked lost in your mind.” Laurel asked, her voice laced with concern.

Dinah nodded her head and looked into her roommates eyes, admiring how beautiful they looked, “I’m fine. I was just wishful thinking, you know?”

Laurel nodded and clinked their glasses together, “Nothing wrong with wishful thinking D. It keeps our brains healthy you know?”

“Really?”

“I don’t know. I’m just bullshitting to be honest.”

Dinah let out a laugh at Laurel’s honesty and sipped on her wine. Dinah wanted to talk about something else and since she was thinking about the soulmate marks, she’d wondered how many tattoos Laurel had. She knew she had the ones you could see without issue, but she wondered if she had anymore so she asked, “You have anymore tattoos?”

Laurel grinned at the question, “I do. Just not on my legs or arms.”

Dinah poked Laurel in the side, causing Laurel to giggle, “Obviously you dork. But where at?”

Laurel bit her lower lip and set her wine glass down on the table. Before Dinah could ask her what she was doing, Laurel quickly took her shirt off, leaving her only in her bra.

Dinah sucked in a breath at the newly exposed skin, trying her best not to let her gaze linger too long. Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, Dinah let out a, “Wow.”

Laurel turned her back to her, but not before throwing a smirk back at Dinah, “Like what you see?”

Dinah licked her lips, letting her gaze drift over Laurel’s back, admiring her back muscles and the small tattoos she had, “Would it be okay if I did?”

“Of course songbird. Anyways, those are the tattoos on my back. You can look at them.”

Dinah nodded her head as she looked over Laurel’s tattoos. She set her wine glass down next to Laurel’s in favor of running her fingers over Laurel’s tattoos. She felt Laurel suck in a breath at the action, but continuing on.

Dinah stopped when she saw a tattoo that was mixed in with another one, noticing that it was a Canary, similar to the one she had. She looked at it a bit longer before asking, “Why do you have this Canary tattoo hidden? It’s beautiful.”

Laurel held her breath at the question, but began slowly breathing again when she felt Dinah rub at her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She really loved that Dinah was able to sense when she was about to have a panic attack. Laurel closed her eyes before answering Dinah’s question, “I hid it because I didn’t want it.”

Dinah’s brows furrowed at Laurel’s response, “You could’ve gotten it removed, you know?”

Laurel was quiet for a few minutes before responding, “I couldn’t get that one removed.”

“Mind me asking why?”

Laurel turned around to look at Dinah, feeling tears begin to form at her eyes, “I...... it’s a soulmate mark. I’ve had it since I was a child. It is beautiful, there’s no denying that. But why should I have it if I don’t have a soulmate?”

Dinah felt her breath catch in her throat once the realization hit her. The mark exactly matched Dinah’s, yet Dinah chose to ignore it. She took in a deep breath before replying to Laurel, “You clearly have a soulmate, Laur. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten a mark and if they were dead, it would’ve faded away.”

“I know that. But I don’t deserve them. They don’t need someone as fucked up as me.” Laurel cried out, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. 

Dinah quickly brought her hands up to wipe at the tears, “You are not fucked up, Laur. You are so amazing and beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you. And I’m sure your soulmate loves you.”

Laurel met Dinah’s eyes again, “You are so nice to me, D. You really think that?”

“I know that Laur.”

“But how can you know my soulmate loves me?”

Dinah hesitated before slowly pulling off her shirt. The moment she got the shirt off, she turned her back to Laurel just as Laurel did to her and pointed at the mark on her back.

Dinah felt Laurel’s fingers lightly trace her mark and heard sniffling behind her. She’d really hoped that she didn’t upset Laurel, now realizing that she very well could’ve. Laurel continued lightly tracing the scar before opening her mouth to speak, “It’s you.”

Dinah took in a deep breath before replying, “Yes I guess it is me.”

Dinah felt Laurel moved her hands up to her neck and wrapped them around her head. Dinah was about to ask Laurel was she was doing, but Laurel turned her head and immediately pressed her lips against Dinah’s.

Dinah sighed into the kiss and turned her body properly around to face Laurel as she was kissing her. Dinah brought her left hand to Laurel’s hair, while the other caressed her cheek. Dinah couldn’t believe how soft, yet passionate this kiss was. It honestly took her breath away.

The women eventually pulled back from the kiss, needing to breathe, but keeping their foreheads pressed against one another. Laurel let out a light laugh, “God I’m so glad it’s you.”

Dinah smiled and placed a kiss on Laurel’s nose, “You are?”

Laurel furiously nodded her head, “Yes. I am so happy that you are my soulmate. I thought I’d never find you and here you are.”

“Didn’t want someone different?”

“No. Why would I when it’s you? You’re everything to me, D.”

Dinah smiled at the confession and moved to kiss Laurel again, “I love you so so much Laurel.”

“I love you too, D. More than you’ll ever know.” Laurel replied in between kisses.

Dinah pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist as she practically sat in Dinah’s lap, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“We could honestly skip straight to marriage since we’re soulmates, you know?” Laurel teased with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck.

Dinah let out a light laugh, “As much as I would love that for the future, I want to do the proper thing with you. You deserve it.”

Laurel smiled sweetly at the woman, who she could now call her soulmate, “Okay songbird. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Dinah smiled and connected their lips once more, so happy that she had finally found her soulmate and it was this wonderful woman in her lap.


End file.
